The invention relates to a device for holding portable communication devices in a convenient manner to the user.
In recent years, portable personal communication devices (PPCDs) have become more popular; allowing the user to communicate with others while driving or performing other activities, such as riding a bicycle or boating, etc. However, PPCDs are hand-held devices which are inconvenient for many occasions. Mounting devices have been developed in order to overcome these problems. One example includes a conventional mounting device for a mobile telephone, as disclosed in published U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,313. In this reference, the mounting device comprises a belt assembly, a swivel assembly, and a telephone holder assembly. With this mounting device, the driver can mount his mobile telephone on his shoulder, thereby freeing both hands for driving. As is appreciated, a shoulder-mounted telephone has many inconveniences. Accordingly, an improved system and method for holding PPCDs while in use is needed.
The present invention provides a clip-mount plate which is capable of holding, displaying and permitting a PPCD to be used in a fixed position on various mounting substrates. Recesses are provided to the top and rear of the plate for centering belt clips of a portable personal communication device and providing lateral and rotational hold of variously manufactured products. Various fastening methods and structures are provided to affix the plate to other objects.